Calling Dr West
by SKRowling
Summary: I groaned again and slipped out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom as I stretched. I sat on the toilet to relieve myself my head in my hands clutching at my hair. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of the tattoo on my forearm and sighed. How the hell did I end up here?- A Jori Story. slightly A/U DIsclaimer: DO NOT OWN. never will (Sadly)
1. Family

**Calling Dr. West**

**Family**

I stretched languidly and feel little feet press on my ribs. I groaned and opened an eye looking around the room. Kristen's golden hair is splayed on the pillow next to me and I lifted the covers to find Chloe's little body snuggled between us; her head burrowed under her mother's armpit.

I groaned again and slipped out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom as I stretched. I sat on the toilet to relieve myself my head in my hands clutching at my hair. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of the tattoo on my forearm and sighed. How the hell did I end up here?

Mind you my life isn't awful. I'm thirty, in a relationship, with a kid… (What the hell? I swore I'd never have one of those) granted, the Kid came with the girl. Oh… and I was with a girl. Which was a surprise to me as well as everyone else in my life.

I have a career… not the one that I expected to have… I succumbed to my father's wishes, I went to Medical School instead. Mainly I wanted to play with cadavers. Then I had a pediatrics rotation, and crap children are… well contagious. It must be my old age setting in… I am a pediatrician.

I sighed and flushed the toilet then stripped my nightshirt and entered the shower. I wasn't in there for two minutes before I felt a hand snake around my waist, and lips pressed against my shoulder blades. "Babe, You're gonna be late." My girlfriend murmured in my ear.

"Kris, I just got in the shower." I moaned as her hands squeezed my breasts.

"Yeah, but…" She said turning me to face her getting down on her knees in front of me. "You'll be in the shower for a while." I moaned and braced myself for a ride. Oh heavens, I was done for.

Forty-five minutes later, I was texting my office checking my appointments glad my first one wasn't for twenty more minutes. I grabbed my coffee mug and lab coat and headed toward the door.

I took a double take at the stairs and paused looking at Chloe's big blue eyes staring up at me. "What's up squirt?"

"Dr. Jade? Can I come to work with you?" The four year old asked.

"Sweet thing… Mom can't work worrying about you behind the desk. You have to go to school baby girl." I said and continued out to my garage. I looked over the roof of my BMW at the hunk of junk Kristen drove and cringed. Maybe I should help her get something better. That is not safe for Chloe. That's one thing that hadn't changed. I am still a selfish bitch. I shook my head, sat in my car and drove off.

I walked into the practice and saw Dr. Thompson's secretary sitting at her desk. "Hey Ryan." I said directing a smile at her. Ryan smiled and eyed me dubiously.

"Good morning." She said with a smirk holding a note out to me. "You have an early walk in."

"Oh?" I asked looking at the name on the pad. "Alyssa Vega. I don't know this name."

"New patient…" Ryan stated. I nodded and nearly power walked through to the exam room she had indicated on the note and grabbed the paperwork the patient had filled out from the basket on the door.

"Good morning," I stated looking down at the papers and turning to put them on the counter. I had to face the patient, I knew that, but I just needed a second to catch up. This kid was here because of a splinter? Really? I turned to face them and nearly dropped the paper work when I saw… I don't know a ghost. A ghost, with a baby.

"Vega?" I stated when she looked back at me shock registering on her face as well.

"Hey! I know you." Tori stated with a smile.

I looked at Alyssa and then to Tori and smile. "She looks just like you." I said, an ache at the pit of my stomach. Man, I thought I was over this. Over her…

"Yeah that's what everyone tells me."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" I asked and she has the three-year-old girl extend her hand. The splinter looks like an effing plank in between her thumb and forefinger. "Jesus." I said standing up and gathering the peroxide and tweezers. Bacitracin and cotton ball and set to work.

"I swear I never thought of you as a doctor." Tori said as she sat quietly holding the little girl in her arms. "Although… you and blood? It's a good fit. Do you still write?"

I nodded. "Lots of prescriptions every day." I stated as I pulled out the gnarly splinter and looked to see how much damage it had done. She was bleeding like a hemophiliac. But she was a little girl so I knew she couldn't be. That was usually a Male trait. Alyssa whimpered and I pressed down on the wound. "You are such a strong and brave little girl." I stated and wrapped her hand.

"Do you feel better baby?" Tori asked the little girl. Alyssa nodded and placed her head on Tori's shoulder.

"Okay I am writing you a prescription for antibiotics, we don't want her to get sick." I smiled at tori then turned to Alyssa and handed her one of the toys that I keep for kids in the office. "I have a little girl at home that loves that toy. She likes to come with me to work so she can sneak them back home." I say to the little girl.

Alyssa smiled, "Thank you." She said and looked at Tori who frowned a little. Then looked around the room.

"Yeah Jade, thanks a million." Tori said a little distracted.

It had been so long, I kind of wanted to catch up with her. I looked at Alyssa and said. "Maybe we can get the girls together one day."

She looked down at Alyssa and smiled. "Sure, Okay… I have your number… it's on your card right?"

I Nodded, "Do you have one?" I asked.

She reached for her purse. "I am not sure, I don't carry them when I have Alyssa." She said rooting through it. "Aha!"

"Found one?" I asked and she handed it to me covered in tiny crumbs. "Still carry crumbs around in your purse Vega?"

She laughed. "It's my off day, Call the office anytime, because my office is wherever I am at any point in time. Girl my Cell phone is my life saver."

"See you soon." I said walking out of the exam room.

"Jade!" Chloe bounds toward me and I pick her up.

"Hey!" I said and head over to Kristen. I lean forward and give her a kiss and ask. "What is she doing here babe?"

"She threw up after you left this morning. I can't take her to school like that..." She said then she trailed off looking behind me. "Are you all done?"

"Oh!" I said. "I forgot Alyssa's chart in the exam room." I set Chloe down and kept her a little distant from the Vega girl just in case Chloe was in fact sick. "Alyssa this is Chloe. Chlo… this is Alyssa and Tori. I used to go to school with Tori."

Then I looked at Kristen who smiled at the little girls. "Tori this is my girlfriend Kris."

Tori's mouth formed an "o" and she shook Kristen's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll go get Alyssa's chart." I said and as I walked away I heard Kristen and Tori try to make polite conversation.

"You went to high school with her?" She asked as I walked away.

"Did I ever, and I have the scars to prove it…" Ugh, I knew that treating her like that would be my undoing. Instead… I am in a relationship with a woman with a kid, and I like her but she is smothering the hell out of me. Now that Tori… well now that I see her…

I walked back up to them and they are laughing at something and I hand Alyssa's chart to Kristen. Chloe and Alyssa are playing with the toys in the corner. "Looks like we have a match." I tell Tori. She smiled.

"We should set up a play date on your off days." She said. "I don't imagine you have many." I shook my head. "I didn't think so. I'm flexible so call whenever. But Alyssa is usually with me on Fridays all day."

"Friday is good babe!" Kristen stated eager to see her little girl have a friend. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " You open later that day remember. She can play in the morning."

"Right," I said and looked back at Tori.

"You don't have to… if you don't—" Tori started reading my expression of exasperation that wasn't meant to imply that I didn't want Tori and Alyssa around. It was meant that I would like to do this for myself.

"You just want a day to yourself." I stated to Kristen and smiled at Tori. "Is Friday okay Tori?"

she nodded, "Call you later for details."

"Cool." I said casually, I was so glad Kristen pushed. I just didn't want to show how much I wanted to be alone with Tori. Well Semi Alone. I looked out at the waiting room then down at the two other exam rooms that were mine. "Listen, I have two more patients I am going to tend to. Talk to you later." I said placing my hand on her shoulder as I walked away.

"Is she different than you remember?" I heard Kristen ask.

"She looks the same… but, she is way nicer." Tori answered.

I snorted in laughter just before opening the door for the next patient. "Good morning…"


	2. Career

**A/N:Glad you guys like it. I will try to make sure I keep up with it... and all the rest because I really should be finishing THOSE up. so What is everyone doing, and Who is Alyssa's some of it is answered here. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Career**

* * *

I walked out of Jade's office with this seriously ill feeling in my stomach. She had a girlfriend, and a kid… I had found her and the guy swore she wasn't married. Well of course… she isn't allowed to get married. "Alright Kid, what do you want to do?" I asked Alyssa. Trina had stayed with me last night, and left to go to the store when I kind of got a lucky break when her daughter went out on the deck without permission and got that huge splinter.

Well I don't know how lucky that was, but at least I had an excuse to go Jade's office. Imagine my surprise when I learned what it was she did. IT was so… different from what we trained to do in school. But… Then again, Cadavers and blood seemed right for her. I thought she'd be a surgeon. I looked at her card… "Oh…" I said out loud, she is a pediatric surgeon. Of course.

"What?" Alyssa said looking up at me.

"Do you like your new doctor?" I asked.

She nodded. "She is better than the other one, he has stinky breath, and gives me shots."

Right, Jade didn't give her shots, well she probably never would. I got a phone call now. Trina finally figured out her daughter wasn't where she had left her. "Yo." I answered as I buckled the little girl on to her seat.

"Where are you?" Trina asked.

"Dr. Wests office." I answered.

"Why?" Trina's voice had an edge to it now. "I swear to god Tori, what did you do to my baby?"

"She ran outside on my deck and got a splinter, no big deal." I stated.

"Oh… aren't you lucky." She said and paused as I plugged in my **bluetooth** and started the car. "So, was the wound bad enough for a Pediatric Surgeon to look at it?"

"She didn't give her any stitches," I stated getting on the freeway toward home. "Did you know your daughter is a bleeder? She gave her a whole gauze and wrap treatment."

Trina laughed, "Lets cut the crap, what is she like?" She asked.

"Like Jade." I answered.

"Really?"

I sighed, "Can I borrow Alyssa on Fridays?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I told her I had her on Fridays, she has a little girl at home that needs a play mate." I answered.

"She has a kid?" She moaned sympathetically.

"Her girlfriend has a kid." I answered. "It doesn't matter, the goal was to reconnect right?"

"No, I thought the goal was for you to get the girl of your dreams… Reconnection is NOT worth my daughter every week." Trina stated.

"Come on Trina!" I begged.

She groaned. "Fine, only because it is free baby sitting."

I smiled. "Besides, this time it's bound to be better. I mean, she is probably not a bitch anymore."

"You would think… but surgeons are assholes." Trina stated.

"Why would you say that?" I asked as I parked in my driveway. Trina was standing there and she hung up the phone and came around to where Alyssa sat.

"Don't you watch shows like "Hopes Anatomy, and Emergency Room Doctor. All of those surgeons are cold and mean." She picked Alyssa up and kissed her bandaged hand. "My baby girl, I'm so sorry."

"Those shows are not real." I stated, but I had to admit that did seem like a character trait of someone that held people's lives on the balance. They didn't have time to be nice.

"They had to get that idea from somewhere." Trina said and I followed her to my house. Once inside she sat at the breakfast bar and sighed. "It's just too bad she is a relationship."

"Yeah…" I stated

"Aha! You did want something more than reconnection to happen."

I shrugged. "Well yeah, but I didn't hold out much hope cause I thought she was straight anyway."

"True." Trina said, "Not that you have never had a straight girl before."

"Only one…"

"Oh, Excuse me… Cynthia, Elaine, Maura—"

"OKAY!" I said, "My industry has a lot of straight girls that experiment… I'm getting a little old for all of that though."

"Knock, knock." Came from my back door. I shivered because no matter how long that man has been in my family I cannot shake the thought of him always watching me from my back yard.

"Hey Sinj." I said as he crossed the room to his wife and kissed her.

"Hi Daddy!" Alyssa stated running to her father.

"Hey there Jelly Bean!" He said picking her up. "What happened to your hand?"

"She got a splinter from the deck outside." I said. "Jade fixed it right up for her."

"Jade West?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up. I nodded. "She's an awesome pediatric surgeon, they are thinking of making her chief in a few years.

"Ugh, Sinjin you married my sister, you shouldn't be that obsessed with Jade."

"You were the one that asked me to look into it—"

"Enough!" Trina interrupted leveling her husband with a glare. "Take Alyssa to mom's I have some bookings I have to discuss with Tori." Trina commanded.

Sinjin kissed Trina again and left with his daughter without another word. "So… what's on my schedule today?"

"You have a meeting with _Sports Illustrated_ today, they want you for the swimsuit issue." She said excitedly. "And you know you are like the oldest swimsuit model that would be on that issue."

I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Trina, I'm thirty… and single. I have no children. My body hasn't changed, of course I look like I belong on that magazine."

"Are you having biological clock issues Tor?" Trina responded looking through my calendar.

"What else?"

"Go see for New York City Fashion week on Thursday."

"That won't do, I have a play date with Jade on Friday." I stated, and I couldn't believe I said it.

"Really?" Trina said dubiously.

"Okay, fine… I'll take the Red Eye back." I said, "When is the Sports Illustrated Meeting"

"Three." She said. I swore I'd be acting by now… I have been caught up in the modeling world by mistake. And haven't been able to break out. Not that I hate it, I get to see all these beautiful women and that worked for me.

"Andre and you are finally on the same page now, he is flying out at the same time you are tonight to New York. He thought you should record that single you guys worked on like five years ago."

"Sweet," I stated as I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and thought about how I was going to make it back in time for the play date. You need to bring Alyssa to her play date if I don't make it back on time."

Trina's eyes bulged out. "Jade hates me."

"Well Alyssa and Chloe have nothing to do with that, and they really like each other." I answered.

"Fine." She stated.

"Right, time to get started." I said and headed to my room to get ready for the _Sports Illustrated_ people.


	3. Grief

**Grief**

Pediatric surgery takes a little extra skill, and you know I love a challenge. Their parts are so small, and everything needs to go off without a hitch. So here I was, Friday morning at midnight. Coming out of an intense emergency procedure on a six month old. Yeah I'm badass.

Though After something like this, I need a serious drink and unwinding time, I am so handing my Friday patients over to Thompson, because I was staying in bed. I texted Dr. Thompson and he agreed and I was free.

When I got home, Kris was not home. There was just some Teenager out of her house way past curfew watching Chloe. I paid her and took some deep breaths as I peeled off my scrubs and headed straight into the shower.

She was always doing that. Kris had this idea that she could live like she did before Chloe. Grant it that was the reason why I was attracted to her, but seriously Grow up! I growled and turned off the water and slipped into my Stanford sweatshirt and underwear then headed for Chloe's room.

I peaked in at her. She was fast asleep and I sighed grateful that I didn't have to do anything else with her and closed the door. I went to the kitchen and I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

I sank down on the couch and drank the beer slowly. I have been home for forty-five minutes, and Kristen finally gets home. But she isn't alone. "shhh, wait you can stay in the guest room. Jade's probably passed out she's a heavy sleeper."

I drink my beer and listen cause I have had some suspicions about her for months now. Being a Doctor's partner, wife… whatever was not easy and was filled with lonely nights. "You going to join me?" It was a man's voice and my veins begin to pulsate with anger. Because I know that voice.

"Yeah, for a little while." She whispered back and she finally turned on the light.

"Holy Shit!" Scott her so called best friend said when he saw me sitting there and laughed trying to dissimulate the fact that he had his grubby little hands on my girl's tits.

Kris turned her head and was startled to see me there. "Babe what are you doing sitting in the dark, you weirdo?"

I finished my beer and got up from where I sat. "Move into the guest room until you can find your own place. I am not about to throw Chloe out on the street because you are a bitch. Oh and you owe me five hundred dollars for months of me paying your sitters. And you will be paying rent here starting next month if you don't find somewhere to live… and half my mortgage is about 1,500 dollars… we live in a nice neighborhood." I said that with far less emotion than I felt. "Good night Scott."

"Jade…" Kristen said alarmed she followed me into my room.

"Leave my room Kristen." I said my voice beginning to break.

"Baby," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Please…"

"The more time I spent with you, the more I realized I was a meal ticket. Your sugar mama. Sad thing is Kris, that I really didn't mind, because I love Chloe, and I thought, gee I could have it all with you."

"You can…we..."

"That's just It Kristen, You are a whore. You sold yourself, your body for a place to live, and a little money. When all you really wanted was HIM. And all he wants is ass because he is married and has no business staying here when he should be home."

"Jade, He's drunk he can't go home like that…"

"You could have driven him home. His wife has to be out of her mind wondering where her man is… and can't possibly be happy that he was hanging out with you. I swear to god if I could fire you, I would."

"You aren't firing me?" She said looking a little relieved.

I looked at her as if she were insane. "I see where your priorities lie. You would love it if I fired you, that way you could sue me for money I don't have."

"I could sue you for sexual harassment." She stated with a bit of venom.

I raised an eyebrow. "For calling you a whore? You are in my house, and we are outside of the work environment and in an environment where WE are in a personal relationship that started BEFORE you came to work for me." I stated my cold demeanor from years back taking over my being. All of the raw emotion had become something cold and calculated. "So I beg you to TRY to sue me for it, and try to pay the legal fees that come with it, find a job in this economy and raise your daughter. You like being comfortable… But darling I'm not rich."

She was quiet. "Jade I-"

"Go fuck your little boyfriend, I'm sure he's tired of waiting. You are so lucky I like your kid." I said and slipped into my bed.

She stared at me for a long time. I know because I couldn't fall asleep. Then she began to collect some things from the bedroom and she closed my door. Then I heard her car start and she was gone.

My phone, the door and little feet woke me up later that morning. I groaned and reached for my phone. I looked at the number it was Tori. I smiled and answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if… we could make different plans today. Alyssa won't be able to play with Chloe I'm In New York on business and I was recording with Andre and I missed my flight."

I looked at Chloe next to me I had forgotten all about it. "Yeah… Um… Chloe is…" what did I tell her Chloe is moving out? Geez she didn't need to know all of that. "She's going to be disappointed but it's okay. We'll get together some other time." I stated. I groaned at the incessant knocking at my door and headed that way.

"That would be cool." She said as I reached the door.

I looked through the peephole and my heart stopped. "Uh, Tor… I'll talk to you later." Then I opened the door.

"Is this Kristen Hall's residence?" I dropped my phone, and everything the Deputy said to me had been a thing I had thought of before. That Stupid Car… That… Thank god Chloe was with me. That social worker that went with the deputy to deliver news like this was there instantly. She held me as I worked through the fact that my ex-girlfriend was dead and her daughter was alone.


	4. I'm Here

**A/N: I have to apologize to my friend Kris for killing Kris off, that was not my original plan, but it just felt right. But now what happens with Tory and Jade's Play date? What happens with Chloe? How does she proceed, I mean she just found her again. Let's see... Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**I'm here**

* * *

She dropped the phone before she disconnected the line. I was listening on my end as I walked toward my gate. Something about an accident… a stalled car and a train. I looked around in the airport and spotted a news report on the screen. I hung up the phone as I see a picture of Kristin and some man named Scott were in the car and they died instantly at impact of the train. There is no Chloe mentioned, and obviously Jade wasn't with her or she wouldn't have answered the phone in the morning. "Oh my god." I said as they called for last call on my flight.

I ran to the gate. I was going to make it home, and to Jade. It was the longest flight ever, and was all too glad when I landed at LAX at three in the afternoon I prayed that traffic wouldn't be heavy. "Hey!" I said to Trina, "Take me to Jade's house."

"How am I to supposed to do that Tori?" Trina asked.

"Sinjin has her address, and if he doesn't he can find it." I stated.

"There was this like major accident at some train tracks, and traffic has been off all day because of it." Trina said with a frown

"I know… her girlfriend was in that car." I said lifting the phone to my ear.

"She what?" Trina said and I raised my hand I had already pushed dial.

"Hey." She said a sad tone in her voice.

"Hey! I'm coming to your house, what's your address?" I asked just as I watched Trina punch in the address that was in a text on her phone.

"No… I… Have to pack Chloe up and things…"

"Where is she going?"

"Kris died last night. They took her from me this morning when they came. They don't think my schedule is good for her…" She answered.

"But… all her things are there." I protested, "I'm coming over."

In the background the house phone rang. "Hold on…" I listened to her talk on the other line. "Yeah… She lives here; all of her things are here. I have a few days I can take for bereavement; I can figure my schedule out. Her grandmother is dead, and her dad… Like I told you I never asked."

I looked out of the window as we drove through our old neighborhood at the hills. Just a little bit further up in the hills with the nicer more modern homes. Trina pulled into a driveway and I looked around. It was crisp and clean like Jade. "Hey thanks Trina." I said.

"Want me to wait?" My sister asked

As she did, I heard Jade end her phone call on the other end. "Okay, thank you." She said and then there was a rustle as she put the phone to her ear. "I'm back."

"Open the door." I said waving Trina off.

"What?" She said and I could hear soft foot falls on the other side of the door. The door swung open and her face was blotchy "Vega… how did you?"

I didn't answer I just held her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the house closing the door behind us. "How are you feeling? What can I do for you?"

She sighed and shook her head. She led the way to her kitchen where she served herself some water. "Want anything?"

"I'll take some water too… I'm here for you." I said and I followed her back to the living room after she gave me a glass.

"What do you know about the accident?" She asked sitting back.

"Her car stalled at the train tracks, and the train hit it, and she had a guy in the car with her…" I trailed off because she was nodding her head emphatically. "Who was that guy?"

"That was her best friend… Probably Chloe's dad… I don't know. He was a douche. He was married with two other kids of his own and he was out late with my girlfriend and they walked into my house with the intention of doing things in my house while I slept."

"She was cheating on you?"

"We had a fight and broke up and she left to do God knows what in that Shitty car of her's. Now Chloe is alone."

"Thank god she left her behind…" I murmured to myself. Jade nodded.

I reached out and held her close. She stiffened, but as I began to rub small circles on her back she broke down and actually cried. The doorbell rang, and I let go of her. "I'll answer okay?" I whispered.

She nodded and held her head in her hands. I opened the door and there was a kindly older lady, leading Chloe. "Jade!" Chloe said running past me and Jumping on Jade's lap. She clings to Jade as if she hadn't seen her this morning. "Where's mommy Jade? I want mommy."

"Chlo…" Jade said with a sigh and she held her tightly. "Mom is gone."

"Where?"

She looked up at the social worker and me, as if asking for help. And Just as I was to say something she spoke. "Heaven with your Grandma."

"Oh." The little girl sounded small. "So she's not coming back?"

Jade shook her head. "And you're going to stay with me. Would you like that?"

Chloe nodded and held Jade tighter. "Dr. West, are you sure you are ready to take on this responsibility?" She asked. "Especially since it is temporary."

"I couldn't be more attached to Chloe." Jade said, and then she shook her head. "Where else could she go?"

"Here is my card, if you need me for anything." The lady said and Jade took it with a small side. The social worker went on to tell Jade that she had fed Chloe and all other things that she thought Jade needed to hear. Jade only nodded and rocked the little girl. It was almost seven by the time the lady left but Chloe was so emotionally spent she fell asleep in Jade's arms.

After Jade put her down she came to me and thanked me for staying with her. "Jade, What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Her body is ashes anyway. They had pieces of her. I… I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to do a memorial?" I asked, and the door sprang to life again. People began coming to see Jade and Chloe and I realized Jade didn't need me. Not right now. I walked out to her back yard. Her view back there was impressive since she is higher up on the hill. I walked around the pool and pulled out my phone and was about to call Trina when I spotted Jade looking out beyond the retaining wall. She was in a niche in the back yard so she was out of sight.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Running away from all of them. I can't stand half of them. I just want to be left alone."

"You want me to go?" I asked.

"No," Jade said. "You are about the only person I want around." I walked toward her and drew her in close and held her.

"I'm here."


	5. Remenice

**Reminisce**

I took a leave of absence from the hospital and the practice. I had to see what I could do about Chloe. She finally did get that play date with Alyssa, which is actually Trina's kid. I shuddered… Trina and Sinjin was an odd; yet strangely fitting pair.

I went there the week after. Chloe had been weepy and needed a distraction. I had made as many arrangements as I could for Kristen. I was interviewing Nannies; I was getting ready to keep her, because they needed to see how together I could keep her.

But by the time Friday came along, I needed a play date just as bad. I sat on Tori's couch laughing a bit as we talked about our days at school. "I wonder what Cat is up to." She said taking a sip of a beer she was nursing. The girls were asleep in Tori's room.

"Cat is raising her kids. She is a story Teller." I said taking a sip of my own beer.

"She has Kids!" Vega stated surprised.

"So does Robbie." I said with a smirk. "The same kids."

"So he finally got in there."

"Sure did."

"Wow, He never mentions any of that in his comedy." Tori stated, "Have you seen him?" I shook my head. "He's hilarious… Cat and Robbie, I should have known. You know who I thought would have been married by now and … I know it's probably off to mention it but I swore you and Beck—"

"Beck wanted his career to go in only one direction." I interrupted her. " I got a different opportunity and I took it. Plus… I'm so gay."

"You seemed into him…"

"I Loved him, yeah I was into him." I looked at her, and she had this question in her eyes. It was clear… How is it that I came to be with a woman? "I… had a crush on a girl in high school and it drove me insane." I answered

"You had beck." She said in shock.

"I broke up with Beck because …" Ugh I didn't know how to explain that the big blow up at her house long ago that caused Beck and I to split for months was because SHE had excluded me. Without letting her know that It had been because of her that we had broken up. Especially since Beck had not really initiated anything.

Sure I could have her now. She wanted me, I could tell but I just… was not up for it and I didn't want to get her hopes up. "Because I needed some space to think about her and him and exactly where I belonged."

She nodded as it that made perfect sense, even if it didn't to me. There was a little lull in our conversation; she broke it looking at me. "He's huge now… how do you feel about that?" She said quietly.

"Proud of him… big fan of his girlfriend too…" I answered and looked Tori who had a wistful look on her face. "I take it you are too?"

"Jen's awesome…" She said… "One of my favorite people."

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled. "Tori… you dog!"

She laughed. "She wanted to know what it was like!"

"Have you ever been with anyone more than once?" I asked.

She raised her brow. "I'm having way too much fun tasting everything I can. There's only one girl for me, and she is unavailable." She answered.

"She married?" I asked.

"No… She is just emotionally unavailable." Tori said and chugged the rest of the beer. She stood walking to the fridge.

"Did you ever get with that girl while you were broken up with Beck?" She asked.

"No, we became closer, but nothing else happened."

"That's too bad." She said, "You want another?"

"Sure."

"Come with me to Fashion week." She said in a blurt.

I raised my brows, "that was kind of out in left field." I stated taking another bottle.

"I have to leave tomorrow, and I won't be back till next week. I think you and Chloe could use a break to get away from all of this, plus I know how much you love fashion."

"I don't like fashion any more than the next girl." I said.

"But it is a great Party" Tori added with a grin. "Yes or no… I'll arrange the rest."

I thought about it. "But I don't think that is the type of environment Chloe should get around."

"No, she can stay here with Alyssa." Tori said. "Trina is an awesome mom."

"I don't know Tori." She picked up her phone and was texting. As she sent the text there was a rattle at the front door.

"NO WAY!" Trina said. "You promised I could go to Fashion week!"

"You go every year." Tori answered.

"Come on Tori!" Trina complained.

"Yeah Tor, it's okay, really." I stated.

Tori turned and gave Trina a meaningful look. Trina stopped then looked at me. "You know what, Jade Chloe would love hanging with Alyssa for a few days… You should go to fashion week."

Tori smiled at this. "See! You'll fly out with me tomorrow."

"I should pack—"

"No way! You'll get free swag." Trina said, "Just give me your keys, since you have been drinking, I'll grab some over night stuff and some of Chloe's stuff you hang out here tonight."

I blinked at Tori's sister. So different from the lazy gank she used to be. "I'm her boss… her schedule is flexible and she gets to go to a lot of parties so she does her job well… you know for the perks." Tori answered my unasked questions.

I relaxed a little. "I can crash here on the couch."

"No, you can stay in the guest room. I'll stay on the couch." She said ushering me to the guest room. "Good night, Jade."

"Night." I said. What was I doing here, why was I still in her house. Truth is I didn't want to go to my house. Kristen was all over that place. So going to New York is so much better.


	6. Fashion Week - Day 1

**A/N: NY Fashion week is in March or April somewhere. It is fun and expensive as hell and Tori is spending a hellified amount of money here.**

* * *

**Fashion Week- Day 1**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Jade and I got closer while she and Beck broke up. So did she and Cat… Well none of that stuff matters because now, she is unavailable. I didn't know she liked me. But I guess now if I looked back on it. As an outside observer, I suppose…

I guess it goes back to Robarazzi. I mean sure she was with Beck but we had such a great time working together to bring Robbie down. Then I started to notice that she would touch me and her hidden smirks that she didn't hide so well.

I thought maybe, it was just something I was making up. That she didn't act like a friend to me like she did to Cat. So I tried harder to impress her. When she stopped antagonizing me I started to panic and I needed to find her a boy friend and Beck just took her back. But Just then I understood why Beck couldn't move on. Jade was like the sun. She was hot, brilliant, and had a gravitational pull that pulled everyone in her orbit in.

I sighed and looked to my right. Jade sat back in her seat. Eyes closed. Fuck she was beautiful. "Attention, please return all seat backs and trey tables to their upright positions as we prepare for a landing." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Jade sighed and did as she was told. Then she blinked and looked at me and I realized I had been staring. "Sorry, I was just…" I stopped and cleared my throat. "so when we hit the ground we are going to head straight to the Westin. Then I will leave you to your devices, I have four shows this week alone."

"Okay," She said not pressing the issue.

Once in the Hotel, Jade and I headed up to our room. There was an under current of tension as the elevator climbed. It had been too late to get her a room, so we had to share.

I opened the door and sighed. "Ugh you're kidding me." I stated.

Jade came over and looked over my shoulder, her breasts pressed against my back. "It's no big deal, we can share, and you'll probably be doing your sleeping most of the day anyway." Then she walked around me to put her small bag down by the bed.

That was true, but still…

"Okay, as long as you don't mind." I dropped down onto the bed and lay back with a bounce.

"That girl you want, " Jade said after a minute of her kind of staring off toward the door. She dropped back and lay next to me. "Is she here?"

I turned my head and looked at her. "Yeah Why?"

"Does she know you exist?" She asked, and chuckled a little bit.

I get up on my shoulder and smirk down at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't want you." Then she paused, "She must be straight."

"Oh," I said and lay back down. "Maybe… But It doesn't matter. I'm better alone, you know?"

She turned her head to face me. I could feel her stare; I didn't dare turn my head toward her. "No you're not." She whispered. "Tori, you're so different it's scary sometimes."

* * *

"Jade, I'm fine, really." Then I got up and looked at my watch. I looked back at her to make an excuse but she was already on her phone checking messages.

I sighed and grabbed the basics and headed toward the first show, had to rehearse and get ready to walk that same night.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Yeah she's different. She is not the same Tori I had grown fascinated with and in some ways she is better and that is what scares me. This Tori is smooth and confident, a little brash and a Cad and I could totally fall in love with her. That's what scares me.

You could say, I broke up with Kris, I should be able to move on, but I hadn't even begun to mourn our relationship when I had to mourn her; and Chloe would probably hate me dating again. She is the most important thing right now.

I give her a sidelong glance as she gathers her things, she wants to tell me something, but decides to just go to work. "a car will be by for you later the shop down on the first floor has a tab running for me get you something to wear for the white party at the D&G show."

White… "See you." I said and watched her head down the stairs.

Once she was gone, I called Trina. "Hey Jade!"

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's great, She and Alyssa are playing." Trina stated, "Later we are going shopping, do you want me to clear all of Kristen's things from your room I assume that you are the one with all the black in the closet right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's fine. I have to go back and get Chloe's things anyway. So I'll clear some things out whatever I am not sure of I'll leave alone and the box will be in your room when you get back just in case so you can look through it."

"Trina… You are Tori's assistant not mine."

"Yeah, I know… This is part of my job, she asked me to do it for you because you didn't seem to want to be home last night."

"What should I wear to a white party?" I asked.

"Wear all black, otherwise it wouldn't be you. Your purse can be white." I blinked

"I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Standing out is the point… nothing about you looks like a sore thumb and you'll give my sister a major boner." Trina said with a laugh.

"You just want to see her uncomfortable." I stated.

"That… and I think you need to come back to your element."

"Trina, you are not my manager." I stated.

"I should be." She stated and paused. "You have a lot of talent."

"Okay, Black it is." I said after a long silence of my own. "Thanks Trina."

"Yeah," She said and hung up just as I got a call from a parent. I recognized the number of the mother of the six month old I had operated on the night of Kris's accident.

"Dr. West, I know you're gone on bereavement, and I am sorry for your loss, but I just had to let you know personally how grateful I am to you for doing what you did." She rushed out before I could even say hello.

"Hello," I said and smiled. "No problem."

"You would not believe how many times my partner and I looked to find a friendly pediatrician who wouldn't just write us off as paranoid parents." I grimaced and I understood that they meant doctors that didn't want to deal with two pushy hormonal mothers. "Even better when I knew you were like us, and I am so sorry that you lost your life partner."

Fucking lesbian community in LA is so interconnected. Not to mention lots of women knew Kris was just a straight girl trying to suck as much money from the Doc as she could. Now that I was free, they were descending like vultures. "How is Jana?" I asked

"She is doing so great." She gushed, then went on and on about her progress. She asked me a few questions and I answered patiently as I walked out of the hotel room and headed for the shop I only had an hour and a half to get ready for the show.

"You and your partner must be ecstatic." I finally stated.

"Well, I don't know what Janice feels. She and I broke up weeks ago." She answered bitterly. There it is.

"I'm so sorry, I have to be somewhere in an hour, and That's beyond my scope."

"Oh…" She said, I supposed she hoped I was still at home so she could make me happy. "Of course, L.A. always has something to keep your mind busy."

"Can I help you miss?" I heard the person at the store and I paused. "I'm here for the Vega account, she told me to pick up something for the show tonight."

"Oh yes, please follow me." The person said, "Is this for the Dolce & Gabanna show?"

"Yes." I stated.

"You are at fashion week?" I heard in my ear, I had forgotten that I was holding the phone.

"Uh… my friend's idea of taking my mind off things." I said sheepishly. "I will see Jana as soon as I get back to work in two weeks. Take care Chandra." I said and hung up on that woman.

I shuddered. The salesperson smiled and showed me a rack of white clothes. I stared at them all and found a beautiful black wrap dress paired with a pair of strappy black sandals. "How about that one?"

The sales person looked at it, then at me then at the rack of white clothes and beamed shoving the rack aside. I guess she likes stand outs.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Oh god I needed this, I needed it so bad. I didn't realize how tightly I was wound up until I ran into Rita when I got to the D&G site. We were in the cut, shuddering a release when I heard a throat being cleared. I looked behind me to see the stage manager; and I slid my hand out of Rita's panties. And pulled her hand out of mine. These g strings were ruined for sure, but whatever. I needed the release. "What?"

"Your… guest is here." I stiffened and let Rita go.

"So?" I asked.

"She wants to come back stage for a moment." He said with a smirk, "I told her that you were a little busy but she insisted that you'd go for her."

I rolled my eyes at him, and moved past him to the mirror to make sure I didn't completely ruin my makeup by sweating. "So bring her back!" I said reaching for my dressing gown and then some hand sanitizer.

I saw her from the mirror. Dressed all in black with a plunging neckline drawing attention to her beautiful bosom. I came down all over myself. My silky dressing gown soaked where I sat. I smiled and turned to face her. "It's a white party"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm white enough." She answered then let her eyes roam my body.

"Like what you see?" I asked

"Is D&G presenting a collection of robes?" She asked.

"You want to see what's under here?" I asked because I was just wearing my G-string, and I kind of want her to see, but not really. I want to do to her what she did to me.

Except I don't think I need to. Her eyes undress me from where she stands. Then she bites her lip. "Excuse me miss." Someone tells her startling her.

"It's Dr. West." I corrected.

Jade blinked as though being called doctor jarred her out of a dream. "I think I better go sit down. Have a great show." She said and walked away.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I watched as she walked down the catwalk she was gorgeous, my body reacting chemically, I was obviously in the mood for comfort sex. But I wasn't sure what to do about it, because I wasn't going to do Tori.

She smelled of sex, and she wasn't the only one. Being a dr. made me especially sensitive to body scents. She was just fucking someone before I went in there, and just knowing that, had awakened my want for her.

Jealous? I was jealous, but she was also not my girlfriend so I couldn't very well get angry with her, so I went with the feeling in my groin. I wet a little as she walked down the runway and made eye contact with me.

What made me think that if I let her have me like she wanted, she wouldn't do to me what she did to the rest of them? I know she loves only one girl… and who is to say that girl is me?

"Besides she has never pressed me, obviously she can get it else where. I mean she wasn't like the other women I know. She just wanted to be my friend like she always did, and I was going to let her be.

After the show was an after party, but I felt weird being there. I got some awesome D&G Swag, and I walked over to Tori. "Tori, I'm going back to the hotel."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm tired, I see you tomorrow." I said.

She nodded and I waved goodbye. When I got to the room I just stripped off my dress and crashed. I was awakened about an hour later. Tori had climbed in behind me in the bed, and was snuggled tight. She was in her underwear. Her scent engulfed me and I couldn't breathe.

"Relax," she whispered sleepily. "I don't bite." Then she kissed between my shoulder blades and squeezed me to her. I let out a breath and relaxed against her and reveled on how comfortable I felt against her.

… and I slept.


	7. Fashon Week- Day 2

**Fashion Week Day 2**

* * *

I had the best dream. Jade and I were naked in this king sized bed making love. When I woke up alone in bed the next afternoon because I slept till one; I groaned and reached down to release the aching in my loins.

Usually I could get someone to take care of it, as that is what I would prefer. But I didn't think that just anyone could satisfy what I wanted.

I was well on my way to orgasm when I realized that I didn't know if Jade would walk into the room at any moment. In other words I had no clue where she went. I mean she could have been in the bathroom for all I knew.

I pulled my hand out from where it was and sat up. "Jade?" There was no answer. I sighed in relief, but I didn't go back to what I was doing. I had to get out of bed anyway.

When I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, Jade was sitting on the bed. Her eyes closed taking some deep breaths. "Hey." I said coming tentatively toward her.

She looked at me and smiled, "hey! Went shopping." She said signaling her bags, " just needed to make sure I was covered for the other shows. What were you up to?" She asked looking down at the bed.

I blushed, "I just woke up."

She cleared her throat and tilted her head like there was something she needed to say. "You talk in your sleep." She said softly, and when I remembered the dream I had been having I turned even redder. "You must have been having a good dream."

I turned away from her and finished toweling off. "Yeah, it was."

"Were you dreaming about her?" She asked softly. I froze, because I hope I didn't say a name out loud.

"Uh…" I said trying to figure out what she had heard. "I don't know."

She nodded. "I, ah… Thank you for holding me last night. I actually kind of needed it." She admitted.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay. My pleasure." I dropped my towel out of habit and walked around the way I did back stage at the shows. Her eyes didn't leave my body. I could feel them like feathers moving around touching my most sensitive areas. I moan softly as I bend over to put my underwear on, and I feel her eyes there. I could hear her swallow and shift on the bed, and I wet at just the thought of her looking at me like that. The moisture starting to roll down my thighs, there was no way she missed that.

She took in a deep breath then cleared her throat. "Vega, you really need to stop walking around naked in front of me." She stated.

I turned back to her. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You make it hard to be your friend." She said reaching for the remote and laying back on the bed to look at the TV.

"You can touch if you want." That slipped out of my mouth. The last thing I want is for her to think that she would be some casual fuck… but maybe I do. Like she isn't ready for a relationship. But comfort sex, could make her cling to me.

She laughed. "Stop treating yourself like a whore Vega." She said softly. "Sex isn't an Olympic sport."

I walked over to her; I was still topless. But I positioned myself in the most unsexy way I could next to her. "That's too bad." I said.

She snorted. "I am not ready for a relationship."

"Who is asking for one?" I asked.

"You are my friend," she said to me. "So much more important. And if we start to… I may go all psycho-Jade and be jealous of every other woman in the world that gets to have you when I don't. I am already emotionally invested in you."

I nodded. "Then…"

"I need to be alone for a while." She said then got up out of the bed, grabbed a hotel key from the desk and walked out of the room.

"UGH!" I screamed and headed off to work.

I walked down the runway. Jade was there. She did come, but she was talking to Beck and Jennifer. She wasn't looking at me. She was never looking at me. After my last walk I ran to the back and stripped the borrowed clothes. Then I felt some lips on my shoulder and arms snaking around my waist. "You have been avoiding me." Was whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to see Kit A junior designer for this label. I smiled. "Kitty, I have not, I am just busy."

She grips my hips and pulls me close, her tattooed arms encircling me, her lips making contact with the nape of my neck. I don't feel like doing this today. "Ah, Kit. I need to get dressed." I said pushing her away.

I looked up There were Jade, and Jennifer and Beck. Jennifer frowned and shook her head looking away from me. Jade saw that and looked back at me with a smirk. Then walked to me. "Babe, are you flirting with the help again?" She said and kissed me effectively pushing Kit away from me.

"No… I was with her before. She just can't take a hint." I said to her looking into her eyes.

Jade raised a studded eyebrow and reached behind me for my dressing gown and wrapped it around me. "Well… You're mine. And she can't have you." She stated then glared at the woman that stood there with her mouth agape.

"Sorry Kitty." I said and waved her away. When she was gone I tried to kiss Jade but she stepped back. I smiled at Beck and hugged both him and Jennifer, whom Beck did not know I had been with and arbitrarily if any one knew I was with her would ruin her career as an ingénue and fresh-faced Talent. She already had an Oscar in her pocket.

In other words, Beck good for her career… Tori… not so good.

"Are you coming out with me tonight?" I asked Beck and Jen asserted. Jade was too busy looking at all of the clothes to respond. "You know if you had been paying attention, you would have seen those on the runway."

She looked at me and dropped her hand. "True."

"So are you coming out?" I asked her again and pled with my eyes.

She shrugged. "I guess."


	8. Fashon Week- Day 3

**Fashion Week- Day 3**

* * *

Tori and I danced all night, and we stumbled into our room in a lock of lips that intoxicated me.

I fell back on to the bed and in a haze I know my clothes were peeled off of me. I was naked, and she was naked and Oh my god this was getting too far. She positioned herself at just the right angle "Stop, stop, stop." I said and tapped her arms.

Tori stopping mid press. I groaned, and she growled in frustration and dropped beside me then whined. "Jade you are killing me."

I chuckled and took a deep breath. "Tori… I know just how much you want me, Trust me I do."

"Do you?" She asked coming back up on her elbow.

"I saw it," I said. "You know I did."

"Then what's the problem?" She whined again.

"Who do you love?" I asked, because I really do not want to be used as a temporary plug to the hole in her heart. "I want to be your friend Tori."

She smiled. I had never told her that before. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "yes, really."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"How can you say you are my friend when you won't even trust me with her name."

"I… Her name?"

"Why do you love her?"

"Because I always have." Tori said laying back down staring at the ceiling. "Since I was a kid like 14 years now."

"Tori…" I said because now I understand why she wouldn't tell me. I went up on my elbow. "Do you mean that?"

She looked at me and blinked. "Of course."

"Me?"

"You." I stared into her yes and leaned forward capturing her lips with mine.

"I've loved you forever." I said in between kisses. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled on it flipping us over so that she was on top.

"I know." She whispered. "Took you long enough."

I laughed, and then moaned as her lips nipped at my neck and her hands strayed even lower on my body. Her fingers are so nimble. "God!" I screamed.

She laughed and set to work.

Later that morning I woke up to satisfying throb in my core, and a completely empty bed. "Fuck." I sighed and sat up.

I looked around the room and walked over to the bathroom. In the tub, Tori lay with her eyes closed. I smiled and slipped into the tub with her. She opened her eyes startled then she smiled. "Hey."

"Good morning." I said.

"It's almost noon." Tori said. I laughed. "I have an afternoon show and a night show today."

"Two in one day?"

"Yes, then I am done we can spend tomorrow in bed the whole day." Tori said moving closer to me. "Would you like that?"

She kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. "Don't you have to go?" I whispered as everything was getting super heated. As I said that her phone rang, and so did mine.

We separated and exploded out of the tub. We reached for our phones, and then laughed. I turned and answered my phone a smile on my face. "Hey Dr. Thompson."

"Dr. West. I am so sorry to interrupt your break." He said.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Jana Farris-Frost. Her condition has worsened." I stopped. I didn't really want anyone else trying to fix her. They would ruin the work I had done.

"What?"

"She's Blue."

"I'm on the next flight back." I said and hung up the phone. Tori was looking at me. She sighed and turned back to her call.

"Right, just… I'm going down now." She said slipping on her jeans as she said this. Then she ended the call.

She turned to me and I was booking a flight on my phone for two hours from now. After I was done I began to dress. Tori was still staring. "I'm sorry you have to go."

I blinked at her. "Yeah honey moon is over."

"Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"Us?" I asked wondering if she had actually meant what she had said the night before or was it just to get into my pants.

"I thought… Damn it Jade, don't start!" She said. "We covered this already, I'm all yours."

"What about… those girls you keep running into?"

"Jade… "

"Tori…"

"Ugh… I have to go. " She said when her cell hummed. "We will talk about this when I get back to L.A."

I sighed; I could feel psycho Jade lurking beneath the surface. "Okay." I said, she came to me and kissed me softly.

"See you soon." She said grabbing her purse and headed out of the room.

"Bye."


	9. Jade On My Mind

**A/N: Sorry for the massive wait on this one... but you know... I got lazy. so I wrote this last night/this morning with my eyes closed so there is probably an excessive amount of Typos. as a matter of fact I am still asleep as I post this so I know that I really didn't get very much fixed on this gramaticaly but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Just review and lie telling me you like it anyway... or don't lie... just review. Don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Jade on my mind**

* * *

She didn't call me when she landed. She didn't call me the next day. I talked to Trina, and she had taken Chloe home the moment she landed. Because Trina had hired an Au pair while Jade was gone.

I left her a few messages; she hasn't returned them. Now I'm worried.

I walked into my house late on Saturday night, and I called Jade one more time on her cell. Then I tried her house phone and the phone clattered on the other end. "Who the FUCK is calling me right now?"

"Oh, so now you answer the phone." I said. I was annoyed.

Then she let out a cry like she was really crying. "Tori, I just killed a little baby tonight. I really don't want to hear anything."

"Jade… have you been in the hospital this whole time?" she made a sound that sounded like a yes. "Babe, I'm coming over."

"Hurry, There's a key in the pot." She said.

I hung up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed over to Jade's house. I found the key in the pot like she said and let myself in. I walked quietly into the master bedroom and slipped into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her. She slept in the nude, huh, I thought that was just for my benefit. "Your clothes are scratchy." She mumbled. I looked at my sequined top and jeans and I slipped back out of bed and stripped.

She sighed when our skin made contact. "Better?" she nodded. "What happened."

"Tricuspid Artesia." She mumbled.

"Jade, English." I whispered.

She turned to face me. Her blue eyes were so sad. "So this baby was born without a right ventricle. It turned her blue."

"Why would that turn her blue?" I asked. She paused her story and made that face that she always did when I interrupted her.

I gave her an apologetic look and she continued. "Because she wasn't getting enough oxygen in her blood, only problem was, that I repaired that the night that Kris died."

"But wait, how did you fix it?"

"She had a stent put in the night she was born, but I had to replace it with something a little more permanent when she was a little stronger. But it went wrong. I wasn't able to monitor it right because of everything that had happened." I ran my fingers through her black hair. "And when I came back I went straight into surgery." Then she began to cry again. "I was in there for sixteen hours."

"Jade..." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so tired," She said.

"Sleep Jade." I said holding her close. And she did. She buried her face in my neck. And we fell asleep in that tangle.

When I woke up, imagine my shock when I felt a little foot at my rib. And I thanked god I had kept my underwear on last night. Jade was still asleep but she now had shorts and a t-shirt on. I guess she woke up, when Chloe came into the bed with us, and she didn't bother to wake me.

I sighed and watched the little toe headed girl laying across Jade's Back. Jade laid down face down her Black hair splayed across her pillow covering her face. This was an adorable picture. I grabbed my phone and took the picture then lay next to them and took a picture again. Jade shifted in bed as her phone started to buzz.

"Mph…" she said as she reached out to the phone and shifted so that Chloe would drop on to the bed "Hello?" She said and listened to what was being said. She sat up and put her head in her free hand. "I know there isn't anything I could say that could possibly make this better… uhuh. Well I suppose that is necessary, but I assure you I tried everything in my power to save Jana."

Jana, what a pretty name. I slipped out of the bed and pulled on one of Jades huge black tees then sat next to her on her side of the bed. "We can discuss it in the office next week. I'll clear my schedule for you." She continued. I ran my fingers through her hair. My girl looked hot in the morning and I leaned in to kiss the base of her neck. "Okay… see you then." She said and hung up her phone.

"Trouble?"

"That woman is a nutcase." She said placing her phone down. "It's like she cant decide whether she wants me or hates me. You know she called me right after Kris died trying to invite herself here to "comfort" me. She had broken up with her partner and since mine was dead…" Then she looked at me and dropped her head.

I guess my thoughts about my being too into her too fast may have been projected in my eyes because she lowered her voice and whispered. "You're different."

"How Jade? I admit, the first day I saw you I wanted to steal you away."

"Because I already loved you." She answered and shook her head. "And I had to know who it was you were pining over so I could erase her from your mind… changed my mind though."

I let out a snort of laughter and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind. "I love you too." I kissed her shoulder. "The last two days in New York were brutal."

She turned in my arms and kissed my lips. "So… are we gonna do the typical lesbian thing and move in together?"

"Oh Jade, how clichéd." I said laughing

She shrugged. "Some Clichés are so totally worth it."

"Why don't we play it by ear." I said, "Like… I'm staying here tonight, but I don't want to shock Chloe.

"She will be fine." She said and rolled her head and headed for the bathroom. I looked at the sleeping little girl on the bed and walked in after her. I saw her pulling her tee up over her head and I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on those luscious breasts of hers as I kissed between her shoulder blades. She trembled at my touch as I continued to kiss down her spine then taking her shorts and underwear and tugged at them with my teeth.

She stepped out of them and turned to face me as I stood. She swept her shirt off of my body and attacked my lips in an intense kiss. Then she walked me into the shower and pressed me against the wall she turned on the shower and water sprayed at us in all directions. She had the best shower in the world. "Uh… Yeah I'm moving in here just for this fucking shower."

She laughed and took my lips with hers again and our hands did the work that needed to be done.


	10. Life Changes

**A/N: Finally right! short one, but I think it's pretty fun. Jade is channeling her old self in this one. Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Life Changes**

* * *

"The court finds for the defendant in the case of Jana Newsome Versus Dr. Jade West." I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. I was redeemed. The lawsuit is over and I don't have to spend a dime paying Jana's mothers. It's not that I am happy the little girl died. It's just that it wasn't my fault.

I stood up and turned to shake my lawyer's hand. Tori was behind me and she hugged me. I turned my head and kissed her because it was because of her that the whole hate crime thing was dismissed.

We walked out of the courtroom hand in hand. As we walked out, Trina came up to us. "Hey, Tara has got the girls over at your house Jade, I have something set up for you please say yes."

"I need a little more to go on." I said to Trina

"Okay, so… I was thinking about what I told you the other day before Fashion week, and then you and Tori have been doing this whole lesbian love fest and I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

"The Point Trina." I said rolling my eyes.

"You have an audition in two hours. Traffic is crazy and you're gonna be late."

"What?" I asked as she pulled me out of the door and to her car.

"Give me your keys babe." Tori said. "I'll take your car home" She had a smile on her face as I handed them to her. She looked a little bemused as I was tossed into Trina's car.

I glared at Trina as she rushed. "I don't remember hiring you as my manager."

"You will after this." Trina said.

"I am not going to stop being a doctor. I have weird hours as it is. And Chloe-"

"Um," Trina hesitated. "Just audition. It isn't a guarantee that you get a part. Don't you want to see if you've still got it?"

I looked out of the window and sighed. "I kind of do."

"Plus it's a project that Tori auditioned for too… It would be awesome if you got to be in it, even if it is just for a little bit."

"What do you mean? She got the part?" I asked. Trina Nodded. "She is staying in LA?" She nodded again. I smiled. "For how long?"

"As long as the chemistry works… it's a Cable series." I smiled again. I was excited now.

"What is the roll?" I asked

"You get to play your self mainly. A Ganky surgeon in a group of friends. Thought it would be perfect." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "See what I mean?"

We walked into the office of Bently Hall, I could feel them size me up. I was dressed more like a lawyer than a doctor but I walked in there channeling my teenaged self looking almost bored with all of this. "Ms. West, Mrs. VanCleef over there swears by you says she went to school with you." He said. I nodded. "Would you like to cold read, or do you have a monologue because I know you serious students love to have monologues prepared."

"I just came out of work and she dragged me here as a surprise. She thought the part was good, so she kind of kidnapped me and brought me. I have nothing prepared." I answered.

"Well… If you don't want—"

"Did I say I didn't want to do it?" I interrupted a little annoyed but I didn't let that come through too aggressively. "I just didn't know. I'll cold read."

The producers looked at each other then back at me. The assistant got up and handed them a script. They picked an emotionally charged passage and handed me the pages. I looked them over and sort of smiled and frowned at the same time. It reminded me of what had happened to Jana but this I could pull off. She had just had her first death on the surgical table. This doctor was a resident and not specialized as yet. "Are you ready Jade?" I nodded and took a deep breath I had to think of how I could do this in heels and a pencil skirt. This scene calls for scrubs. "Okay, action."

I dropped my body forward letting out a sob. "Jojo?" The girl producer said. I look up quickly and wiped at the tears in my eyes. "Hey there you are."

I smiled a faltering smile. "Hey…" Took a deep breath.

"W- what's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, at least nothing that I can fix."

"Honey, I have known you since we were kids. We've been through everything together. There isn't anything about you that I don't understand." I paused and looked at the words on the page.

"All I have ever wanted to be was a surgeon." I said despondently. Then I looked up at the reader, I know where these characters are headed and I put Vega on the front of my mind and I let my face reflect how I feel. How I felt when Jana died and I thought she'd see me as a monster because I couldn't save her. "I killed a man today on that table." I walked up to the reader and dropped to my knees. "HE was frail and at my mercy. I held his heart in my hands and… I watched it stop." My faced turned tortured before I dropped my face to look down on her lap. "There was so much blood. The first time I touch a living heart and…" I cried I changed that line because there was no way in hell that an intern's first freaking surgery was open heart. My Jo, was a resident not an intern.

"Jo…" The reader said unable to help touching my hair and I knew I had captured the audience. "I'm so sorry."

I sniffled and turned away getting back to my feet. "Maybe I am just deluding myself. Maybe I need to just…" I stopped, and looked at the producer. "I'm sorry this dialogue blows."

They are taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"This wouldn't make me want to quit. No surgeon worth their salt would react like this. Also.. if this was her first surgery, it wouldn't be open heart. And another thing. I find it hard to believe, that…"

"How do you know this?" He asked. I looked over to where my bag was and I reached in. pulled out a card and handed it to him. He looked at it impressed "And you are willing to quit?"

"No."

"You could have fooled me. You are fantastic. Even if the dialogue blows." He said. "There is a caveat to this role. It is one of two characters we plan on pairing with a woman."

"Are you offering me the roll?"

"I think I am."

"I have a kid and a Job I am not going to quit."

"I am aware of the job. We will work around it." He shrugged. "The kid is a little more than I planned on but it can be done. We have thirteen episodes. That is if you will accept and that little girl on girl thing doesn't bother you."

I tilted my head. "Send me the paperwork I'll look it over." I said.

"Sweet!" I'll send it over as soon as possible.

I walked out of the office a little stunned I looked at Trina. "You're hired."

She jumped up and did a little dance. "This is awesome!"

"I still haven't said yes, because you do realize… I'm not stopping my practice to do this right?"

"Right! I just… next time a movie okay?" Trina said. "Because god knows how long this show is gonna last. The dialogue blows."

I turned and looked at her. Then I laughed. "You are gonna read all of my scripts before they hit my desk."

Then she frowned. "Awww man!" This made me laugh harder. Her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" I got into her car and her face looked stricken and turned away from me. Then she ran to the driver side. "We'll be right there," was the last thing she said before hanging up.

"What's up?"

"Chloe's Grandma is at your house." Trina said as she practically flew toward the highway and to the Hills where I lived.


	11. Special Threat

**A/N: This chapter has been long overdue. but I have neither the motivation nor the wifi to upload, I have been reading loads of stories though, so I love it that you guys are still writing for Victorious. I love it! Jori shall never die! Now tell me what you think of this chapter. It is a little disconnected because it was Tori's turn to show her P.O.V. Tell me what you think! Don't be shy.- S.K.**

* * *

**Special Threat**

* * *

I got to Jade's house first. I had gotten a frantic call from Jade and she begged me to go to her house. Emma her AuPair held Chloe close to her having a stare down with an older woman, she was dressed in some gaudy clothes, she looked so… I don't know but I did not have a good feeling about her. "She is my granddaughter, I can take her when I feel like."

"I can't let her leave with you. My boss is on her way." Emma said.

I walked up to them and Chloe reached out and clung to me. "This your boss?" the old lady asked and eyed me like she knew my face from somewhere. Emma shook her head.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I came to get my granddaughter."

"There is no way in hell I am letting you keep her! Kris never wanted you to see her." Jade said from behind me. I took Chloe and Emma and Alyssa and took them back toward Chloe's room.

Jade and the grandmother had begun a heated conversation. I stepped out of the room and came to Jade. "You aren't fit to take care of a little girl. You barely took care of your own fucked up daughter. No wonder Kris was so…"

I reached out and touched Jade's tensed shoulder. She relaxed a little, but only that little bit. The Grandmother looked around Jade's house, then looked back at Jade. "I can take her from you. I ain't usin' or nothing."

"What do you mean?" Jade said.

"All I have to do is go to the police and say that I want her with me. I am her blood." Now I tensed. She is right. This wasn't a simple case of removing a child from an unfit parent. This was an orphaned child who needed a connection to her family roots.

Jade looked at her hands, "Why do you want her?"

"Did you not hear me? She is my BLOOD." The grandmother said.

"For some reason, I think you have something that you want to set up." Jade said looking back up at the older woman.

The older woman smirked, "You look like you make some good money. I'll take Ten Grand."

Jade's eyebrows shot up. "You want to sell me your granddaughter?"

"Well you wanna put it that way…"

"Hell No!" Jade said. "get out of my house! Call the police! I don't give a fuck!"

"Alright Doc… I'm taking my baby back." The grandmother said turning toward the door."

"The fuck you will!" Jade said shoving the older woman out of her house and shutting the door in her face. "Fucking BITCH!" Jade said Pacing the living room.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around Jade. I kissed her shoulder and I felt her relax in my arms. Emma and Chloe peeked out of the bedroom. This was the first time I had noticed Trina was there. She was off to the side of the room reading a message on her phone.

Chloe ran to Jade, and Jade held on to her tightly. "That lady looked like my momma, but she didn't smell like her." Chloe whispered eventually.

"That was your Grann Chloe." Jade said, "your Moms mom."

"Why was she here?"

"She wants to take you home to live with her." Jade answered.

"But I live right here!"

"I know!" Jade said. "So I told her NO WAY, I'm keeping my Chloe." Jade hugged ant tickled her little girl until she was undone in a fit of giggles. I smiled as I watched. "did you eat?" Jade asked. Chloe nodded.

"We ate just before that woman came." Emma interjected.

Jade looked at her watch and kissed the top of Chloe's head and put her down. "Then it is time for you to get ready for bed."

"Can Alyssa stay over? Please Mommy?" Chloe said.

Jade froze and sort of blinked at the little girl. She was disarmed by the word mommy. She then looked over at Trina. Who nodded. "Alyssa's mommy says it's okay. "Is that okay with you Emma?"

"Yes Dr. West," Emma said because that usually meant that Trina gave her extra pay for keeping Alyssa over night too. 'Come on ladies time for bed!"

Jade stood up and sighed. "Jade, your contract has been sent to your email." Trina cut in. "Now I am off the clock so I am going to run away before you change your mind about keeping Alyssa tonight."

Jade laughed and shook her head. I looked at Jade. "Contract? You got an acting job?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, The dialogue really sucks though."

I raised my brow. "I wanted to tell you something. I signed a contract for a show that shoots locally. So I will be LA based for the most part."

Jade smiled and hugged me. She kissed my lips softly. "I'm happy for you."

"Is it a movie?" I asked and she tells me a little about her audition all except for the name of the show she will be working on. "Wow. I am never ever going to see you."

She frowned. "I don't have to take the job." Jade said.

"Oh but you are so excited! Who knows how long it will last. I say do it. I will be satisfied with quickies and showers." I stated with a chuckle.

Jade chuckled. "Want to practice our drill?" she asked wrapping her arms around me. She swooped in to kiss my neck and I moaned. God, it didn't matter how many times I got to do this, she excited me. These next few months were gonna be hell for us.

"God I love you." I sighed.

Jade pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you too.


	12. Sleepless In Los Angeles

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update... it is just so hard to get it done! anyway, I hope you like this piece../ seing as you wated almost a Month for it. BOOOO me. don't forget to tell me what you think. DOn't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Sleepless in Los Angeles**

* * *

I don't think I have slept all week. Starting with Kristen's mother's idiotic attempts to extort me… She was right, they took Chloe from me because she is blood. But the social worker said that if by any chance she was to be removed from the woman, I'd be first in line.

I couldn't believe how heartbroken I was when the old Bat came with her smug grin and took Chloe and all of her toys away. Chloe cried for me as she pried her off of me. And the bitch had the nerve to say. "You want her back, the price has gone up. I'll take twenty grand now."

That night, Tori held me close as I cried. I hadn't cried. It felt like Kristen died all over again. Not that, I was in love with Kristen or anything, it was the fact that she was just gone.

After that traumatic night, I had a full surgery schedule an office day the next day and my first day of shooting the next. I hadn't seen Tori because she had been working the whole week. That morning however, we got to cuddle a bit cause her call time was later.

I got my script as soon as I walked in and I was walked through the scenes as I put my make up on because I had missed the table read due to surgery. The scene I was to shoot was a morning sequence that ends in Jojo, my character to run into her roommate, as she is walking in from work with coffee. All Action no dialogue so the PA just went through the Blocking with me took me to wardrobe and make up and let me study the scene.

"And…. Action." The director said.

I pretended there was an alarm clock going off, and my hand shot out from beneath the blankets and searched for the clock successfully shutting it off as I knocked the clock over on to the floor. I sat up and took a deep breath major bed head, as I ran my fingers through my hair and zombie walked toward the bathroom set. "Cut! Excellent." The director said and we ran that part again three times to get three different angles. Each time, the alarm clock situation got more and modre creative. I had the crew in stitches.

The next part, I didn't have to do but once because I was brushing my teeth… they wanted a mirror shot, and when I bent down to spit the sequence was over. The sequence then picked up after a small break and a new session in the makeup chair. They got my face completely done p and my hair smoothed out, and dressed in my scrubs so that when I came back into view I'd be almost ready.

After that, the sequence had me walking through the apartment gathering the things I needed. Lab Coat, keys, and coffee mug. Did that three or four hundred times I kept dropping the keys. I was thoroughly annoyed. Finally it was time for Jo to interact with other people and my one line in the sequence.

I opened the door to the outside set ,and I cried out. "Holy Crap! Jesus Vega, Whatch where you are going." I stated and then I looked up at my stunned girlfriend she had been whipping her suit off.

"J- JO?" She said as if she were asking a question. Not sure mentioned this, but I didn't realize who my co-star was. Tori and I hardly talked when we saw each other. Plus she still lived in her house and I in mine.

"Cut!" the director stated. I smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be funnier if we met here, but I didn't know you were Jo." Tori answered.

I hugged her to me again, and I heard a couch behind me. I turned to see the director. "I trust the two of you know each other?"

"Intimately." I stated. Tori laughed and went back to her marker.

"If we can just set up again, " The director stated. I did as I was told and had my whole day of shooting with my girl and I enjoyed it more than I could have possibly imagined.

That night we fell into bed together. Our lips joined from my garage door all the way into my bedroom as we discarded clothes.

Needless to say I didn't sleep much that night again, as Tori made me scream her name over and over again.

The next morning I had office time in the morning as I had to shoot later that night. And Just as I was about to walk out of my door. The doorbell rings. I turned back to the front door and opened it as Tori said, "babe I see you on set later," and gave me a kiss.

Then she stopped looking at the person in the door. Finally I took a look and Chloe and the social worker stood there. "I told you she wouldn't last there long. Chloe is available for adoption Dr. West."

I looked at the three year old who was looking up at my shyly and I smiled. She smiled a big smile at my reaction and ran to me and held my legs tightly. "Hey there baby girl…"

"I will just let the two of you get reacquainted. I'll see you soon." The social worker said.

"good bye!" I said and I picked up my little girl. "Lets see if we can get Aunt Trina to baby sit."

Tori laughed and reached out for Chloe, who jumped into her arms. "I can take her to set with me, while you are in the office."

"Thanks Babe," I said.

"Oh please, she's like mine already." Tori said.

"You should move in." I stated and stopped stunned.

Tori looked at me dumbfounded. Did I mean that? Yes I did. "Really?"

"I mean like, we don't have to move here... I mean we could get another house or something…" Tori smiled.

"Yeah… we can do that." She said as if it was just some passing thing, though her initial reaction suggested it meant much more.

I smiled and kissed her again. "We can look this weekend." I said.

"Yeah, Okay." I was doing it again. I was becoming domesticated. It was something I never thought I'd do… with someone I never thought I'd do it with.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do… I love you too. See you later."

"Bye momma Jae." Chloe said as the two of them headed for Tori's car.


	13. Epilogue: Housewarming

**A/N: Well this is it for this one folks. I mean everything is pretty much resolved and it ends pretty open so you never know there could always be a sequel. ALso don't forget to nominate your favorites for the CVA's. - EnJoy! S.K.**

* * *

**House warming**

* * *

Tori and I were having a House warming/Premiere party at our new four-bedroom house in Malibu. The Feature that we mostly concentrated on was getting something Just like my $90,000 shower. My shower was great but the shower in our new house… could house all of our friends at the same time.

We had stopped filming the show six weeks before, and My schedule was back to normal. I had office hours, surgical hours and I was home with Chloe almost every night. Tori and I had become a family fairly easily. This whole experience with us working together as lovers on screen was so much fun, and I wouldn't mind if we had to do that three month filming every six months.

"Babe, it's starting. Tori said getting my attention. I hand been on my phone with a patient.

"Okay, " I directed at Tori. Then I went back to my phone call in the kitchen. "Okay so the thing about headaches is that they could be any number of things. I don't think Skyler needs surgery, but I don't even know what to scan for, and I need to see him to determine exactly what needs to be done. Bring him in in the morning."

"Thanks Dr. West…" Mrs. Keenan hesitated. She and I went way back, her twelve-year-old started coming to me from the beginning of my practice. He was my very first patient. "Jade… how are things since Kris died?"

"Oh… Sarah, I… well I adopted Chloe and I moved I live with a beautiful woman whom I have loved almost all my life." I answered.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I expect an invitation to that wedding."

I laughed. "I haven't asked anyone to marry me."

"It's coming. Trust me." Sarah said

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and we hung up. I smiled down at the phone for a bit before walking out to the living room. I had just managed to wipe the smile off my face when I plopped down on the chaise between Tori's legs. I leaned back and allowed her to wrap her arms around me. She kissed my temple as I said. "What did I miss?"

"You missed Tori's Character getting it on with that Carter Chick. Then walking away like a boss." Andre said.

"That is so… Tori like." Cat responded Cuddling with Robbie. Tori's heart began to pound in her chest, and her breathing became shallow. Before she could say anything Robbie cut in.

"Cat, it's not… " then he looked over at us.

I looked up at her. She was flushed but she wouldn't take her eyes off the screen. I smirked to myself. "Yeah it was… but not anymore." Her heart stopped pounding immediately, and her body relaxed against mine. I let out a sigh.

On the screen Tori's Character walked into the room where my character paced in anger. "Jojo… Hey! Stop please!" Tara, tori's character said holding my Jo from behind.

"I can't," Jo said.

"You can't what?" Tara said.

"How can you just… I didn't know you liked women." Jo burst out. Tara was taken aback for a second but her posture changed making her look more confident.

"I am an equal opportunity lover."

There was laughter around me. Mainly Cat and Andre recognizing that line as one of my own. They asked me that same thing when I started dating women. And that was my answer.

"Jade," Tori whispered in my ear. I turned my head in response and kissed her cheek. "I don't want to be thought of like Tara is."

"I don't think of you like that." I whispered back, our noses and lips almost touching. We stared for a while.

"Marry me," She whispered and I froze. I swear I stopped breathing. She began to look worried, but all I could think was how did Sarah know. "Jade… I'm—"

My lips being pressed against hers interrupted her. Applause exploded around us, and Trina squealed. "That better mean yes Gothica."

I looked up at Trina, then back and Tori. "Duh!" I said, my voice just a low rumble. I said it with my chest. Tori smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I answered. My life… is awesome. Now when I think, how did I get here? It's not in the way of regret. I am a wife, a mother, a doctor, a surgeon, and an actress. I'm living in a Dream I never want to wake from.

**End**


End file.
